


"This is fun." "Seriously, we're trying to hide a body."

by octobersmog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: cheesycheesycheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: 120. "This is fun." "Seriously, we're trying to hide a body."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"This is fun." "Seriously, we're trying to hide a body."

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if i got any of the vampire stuff wrong, i haven't watched it in quite a while lmao

“This is fun.”

“Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.” Sam stopped and turned to look at you, brow raised.

“Come on, Sam. This is so much better than being stuck in the bunker,” you chided, struggling to keep your grip on the legs of the decapitated vampire you were both carrying. “At least admit it.”

“Fine,” he sighed, cracking a smile. “It is a little fun.”

You grinned.

In the few months you’d known the Winchesters, you’d started to find hunts a lot more enjoyable. Going solo had been fun for a while, but it got lonely real fast. Running into the Winchesters was one of the best things to happen to you in a while. Sure, you’d nearly shot them both out of shock when they’d unknowingly turned up at one of your hunts, but who wouldn’t?

“This should be all of them,” Sam said, helping you toss the vampire onto the pile of already decapitated vampires on the concrete floor.

“Thank God.”

“You wanna do the honours?” He held out the lighter.

“With pleasure.”

You swooped down, lighting the ripped sleeve of a jacket. The flames slowly spread over the pile, casting light over the dingy stone building the vampires had decided to make a nest out of.

“It’s kind of nice, don’t you think?” you mused, watching the flames climb higher. “Peaceful.”

“It kind of is,"Sam agreed, crossing his arms. "Apart from, you know, the vampire part.”

“Let’s go,” you laughed, turning to go out the door. “Dean’s gonna flip if we don’t get back soon.”

“Hey, Y/N, listen.” He grabbed your arm gently, turning you towards him. “I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to go get coffee some time?”

You turned fully towards him, a smile on your lips. “What do you say we go now? Dean can wait a little longer.”

A smile spread across his face as you grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the building, all the way back to your truck.


End file.
